Names
Names are automatic, Animal Jam says that bunnies don't like their automatic names and that the names are not exactly fitting for them. The name choices can vary based on what the bunny is like how Squishy is a name for the Seafoam bunny. You are able to change the names whenever you want but it mustn't be too long. But, depending on what kind of person is playing Tunnel Town, there is a chance it might be someone who cares about names! Well, this guide is the one for those kind of people! These names help choose your bunny's personality and name but you can also come up with a name yourself if you're not satisfied. If you're looking for a specific bunny, please click on the names in the contents, the contents are on the right side if you haven't noticed yet. Name Suggestions Dinosaur *Spikey *Spike *Spots *Wildflower *Speedster *Horns *Creta *Tricera *Trico *Scales *Bite *Tooth *Spikes *Grumpy *Grumpo *Meteor *Toxica *Toxi Rosebud *Rose *Cake *Cakey *Rosey *Leafy *Tulip *Petal *Petals *Bloom *Bella *Smoothie *Fluffy *Puffy *Fade *Polly Autumn *Leafy *Autumn *Maple *Maple Leaf *Goldie *Honey *Autumn *Summer *Syrup *Orange *Apple Freedom *Sparkles *Crackles *Firework *Flare *Starry *Star *Cheery *July *Cherry *Joy *Gleem Skunk *Smokey *Stripes *Fluffy *Swirly *Swirl *Squirrel *Patch *Cloudy *Cloud Ladybug *Ladyba *Spots *Maroon *Goldie *Shiny *Lucky *Luck *Shiny *Shimmer *Carrots *Carrot *Flower *Darkie Seahorse *Spots *Stripes *Bubbles *Fins *Navy *Twinkles *Swirls *Swirly *Coil *Curl *Curly *Hawaii *Flower *Blossom *Speedster *Trunker *Elle Bee *Barry *Stripes *Honey *Flower *Daisy *Dandelion *Sunflower *Polly *Winnie *Hexy *Hector *Hex *Hexa *Melly *Ring *Goldie *Sprinkle *Sprinkles Unicorn *Uni *Sparkles *Mago *Rainbow *Pebble *Fluffy *Orb *Albino *Cream *Creamy *Pumpkin *Pumpking Seed Pumpkin *Pumpkin *Chubbs *Carrots *Shy *Finni *Fin *Esti *Tiger *Stripes *Holly *Spooky *Zippy *Seeds *Seedy *Mr. Pumpkin *Pumpy *Pump Santa *Holly *Mistletoe *Mistly *Puffy *Chimmy *Chim *Boots *Fluffles *Fluffy Elf *Dumbo *Floppy *Jingles *Needles *Needle *Pin *Pins *Boots *Twinkles *Sparkles Gobbler *Turkey *Ruby *Fluffer *Spring *Nove *Autumn *Holly Plymouth Coney *Abraham Lincoln *Piper *Coney *Harry *Sandy *Frukt *Hawaii Candy Stripe *Peppermint *Candi *Heather Chandler *Peyton *Lollipop *Candy *Candy Cane *Rose *Swirl *Spiral *Swirlo Dust *Dusty *Puff *Dampy *Della *Sahara *Mingu *Cocoa *Brownie *Coco *Scruff *Dark *Povlo *Dustbunny *Swiss *Dustpelt Sun *Ray *Beam *Blaze *Sol *Flaze *Siri *Sola *Celestia *Bundle 'o *Sunlight *Sunny *Flash *Dash *Heather Mcnamara *Light *Dom *Cheeto *Sunrise *Firey *Flare *Pika *Bolt *Solgala *Leo Cactus *Casey *Bloom *Thorn *Spike *Prickle *Blossom *Rose *Yucca *Peck *Pika *Gloria *Sweetie *Droplet *Peckle *Pickle *Desert Frog *Pipidale *Hop *Swamp *Rana *Prince *Naveen *Flower *Lily *Lilypad *Bubble Wildebeest *Buffalo *El Toro Loco *Bison *Plains *Meset *Huff *Waver *Stamp *Maroon *Ruby Founder *Glowing *Golden *Beta *Shark *Sparkle *Shine *Goldie *Midas *Token *Coin *Tokette Leopard *Speedy *Lightning *Leopard *Zippy *Cheetah *Spotty *Alter *Shifta Seafoam *Aqua *Tsunami *Riptide *Seaweed *Ariel *Anemone *Kelp *Flow *River *Delta *Sponge *Dolphin *Flower *Bloom *River Chinchilly *Winter *Snowflake *Fluffy *Olaf *Icicle *Cuddles *Snow *Fluff *Fuzzball *Snowy *Ushanka *Mittens *Icy *Flurry Mountain *Sierraen *Peak *Royale *Summit *Cherry *Grape *Plateau *Boulder *Rocky *Puffy *Chubby *Squishy *Slippy Paradise *Morning *Glory *Violet *Bella *Dazzle *Rainbowshine *Sparkle *Tropical *Sunflower *Bloom *Fade *Gradient *Gradian Butterfly *Flutter *Beauty *Joelle *Joy *Sparkle *Bright *Izzy *Bella *Star *Swishy *Katakana Lion *Majesty *Regal *Pride *Mane *Fluff *Leo *Simba *Bellow Shark *Toothy *Jaws *Bite *Fins *Bubbles *Swish *Ray *Mist *Chalky *Milky Moon *Luna *Night *Nightmare *Stella *Moonbeam *Silver *Lunala *Comet *Mooshine *Dark *Star *Noel *Eclipse *Solar *Nebula *Neil Prairie *Cedar *Perry *Rye *Wheat *Sky *Grassy *Golden *Plain *Rocky *Grasshopper *Daisy *Greenie *Greenery *Arvester *Meso Albino *Light *Albino *Ali *Marshmallow *Winter *Powder *Blank *Surprise *Snowflake *Mello *Fouetté *Snow White *Whip Cream *Snowy *Cream *Cutie *Beam *Ivory *Dove *Heavenly *Angel *Milky *Jingles *Bella *Orb *McFluffins Chameleon *Colors *Fade *Camo *Cameo *Spot *Leafy Squid *Squidward *Inky *Squirt *Pinky *Plunge *Pop *Poppy *Scratch *Bubble *Ring Cupid *Valentine *Love *Sweetheart *Heart *Choco *Bow *Cuddles *Angel *Tip *Trail *Pinkie *Brush Vampire bunny *Bite *Devil *Evie *Bon Bite *Bunnicula *Vampy *Dracula *Maroon *Fangs *Smokey Frankenstein Bunny *Frankie *Franky *Evie *Pat *Stitch *Rod *Radio *Toxic Miner 49er *Mustache *Mario *Luigi *Pat *Gummy *Gem *Diamond *Crystal *Stone Beetle *Horn *Darkness *Fizzle *Spark *Surprise *Turquoise *Goldie *Gem *Shiny *Sheldon *Boxelder Fox *Fluff *Fuzz *Cuddles *Foxy *Fussy *Sneaker *Swiper *Zippper *Michi *Brush *Checkers *Bushy *Brownie *Icicle *Popsicle *Fade *Powder Jackalope *Jack *Jackie boy *Mr. Antlers *Pattie *Moose *Moss *Antlers *Dangle *Sparkle Goat *Goaty *Goat *Chomper *Brownie *Boots *Socks *Nibbles *Chewy *Chewie *Rock *Stamp Mouse *Rata *Lucy *Cutie *Wiskers *Jerry *Pip *Ratatouille *Mr. Squeakers *Cheesy *Squeak *Cheese *Nibbles *Puppers *Doggy *Chubby Snail *Gary *Snaily *Slither *Poki *Detective Snail *Mew *Bulb *Fossil *Shelly *Carve *Escargoon Turtle *Speedster *Tank *Jasmine *Shelly *Engine *Stubby *Stub *Walker *Sandy *Bubbles *Foamy *Algae *Goldie *Armadillo *Armyr *Stone Roadrunner *Speedster *Highway *Birdy *Speedy *Beaky *Spots *Spotty *Peacock *Fluff *Fluffy *Desert Zebra *Stripes *Ziggy Zag *Zina *Zebree *Stomper *Stamp *Dribble *Stripe *Mohawk *Multi *Grey *Gray *Yin and Yang Snowflake *Snow *Puffer *Puff *Snowfluff *Fluffy *Icy *Ushanka *Wooly *Yarny *Fluffer *Sprinkle *Melty *Snowy *Snowball *Angel *Mist *Cloud *Fade *Icicle *Popsicle *Snowcone *Snowflake Fjord *Mowhawk *Mr. Mohawk *Lazie *Indiana *Droopy *Chilly Walrus *Tusks *Tusker *Fluff *Brownie *Seatusks *Walri *Spots *Fangs *Smoothie *Saber *Tooth *Tiger *Wooly *Icy Wildflower *Flower *Flowershine *Stella *Veronica *Sawyer *Spring *Summer *Blueberry *Grape *Petal *Polleny *Dandie *Flowerflow *Bouquet *Bundle *Bella *Music *The Sound of Music *Rojer Toucan *Jungle *Beaker *Flappy Bunny *Toucan Sam *Mr. Toucan *Scruffy *Multi *Shelly *Shrieky *Bellow *Patches *Banana *Tropical *Sam *Zazu *Nue *Nutri *Iceland Narwal *Horns *Pierre *Pire *Piercy *Pokey *Sticks *Stone *Uni *Unicorn *Denta *Spots Angler *Spots *Algae *Scales *Evie *Creeper *Tiny *Lightbulb *Bubbles *Fangs *Crooked *Crooky *Shiny *Lurey *Bite *Blue Sprout *Jade *Leafia *Emerald *Heather Duke *Leafy *Sprout *Seedling *Seedle *Greeny *Greenie *Sprouty *Pho *Season *Seasy *Bloom *Flower *Blissy *Bloom *Juvie *Julie *Kiddy Trivia Please put any explanation or fun facts about the names here. *Fouette means “Whipped” in French and it is also a ballet turn. *Povlo is Spanish for dust. *Swiss is an alternative for Switzerland, the Dust Bunny is the color brown, the color brown may make people think about chocolate and chocolate may or may not be a stereotype of Switzerland. *Dom is Spanish for sun. *Yucca is a kind of cactus. *Pipidales are a type of frog. *Rana is Spanish for frog. *Naveen is the prince from The Princess and The Frog *Frukt means fruit in Norwegian. *Midas is that guy from the story where he turns everything into gold and regrets it, hopefully you remember that one. *Flower is from the other name, Delta, on the list, thought about the Nile river and you know how it separates into different ways at the end of the river, right? It kind of looks like a flower blooming. *Slippy is an earthquake reference. *Milky and Chalky basically means white which references to the Great White Shark. *El Toro Loco is Spanish for the crazy bull, bull would be toro. *Finni, Fin, and Esti come from the names of the countries Finland and Estonia since people from there are known to give others personal space. *Hawaii, Flower, Blossom, Speedster, Trunker, and Elle are based off the description of the Seahorse Bunny. *Bella means beautiful in Italian. *The Song of Music is actually comparing the Wildflower bunny pose with the cover of the movie. Questions This is just an extra section! If SmartBomb Interactive made a new bunny, what bunny would you choose and what would you name it? A: Eagle bunny B: Puppy bunny C: Cat bunny D: Swan bunny Category:Tips Category:Gameplay Category:Candidates for deletion